Gustave de Molinari
| death_place = Adinkerke, Belgium | nationality = Belgian | field = | influences = Frédéric Bastiat | influenced = Paul Émile de Puydt, Murray Rothbard, Benjamin Tucker }} Gustave de Molinari (3 March 1819 - 28 January 1912) was a political economist and classical liberal theorist. Life Molinari was born in Liège, in the Walloon region of Belgium. He was associated with French laissez-faire economists such as Frédéric Bastiat and Hippolyte Castille. Living in Paris during the 1840s, he participated with the Ligue pour la Liberté des Échanges (Free Trade League), based on the theories of Frédéric Bastiat. On his death bed in 1850, Bastiat described Molinari as the continuator of his works. In 1849, soon after The Revolutions of 1848 in France, Molinari published two works: an essay, "The Production of Security", and a book, Les Soirées de la Rue Saint-Lazare, describing how a market in justice and protection could advantageously replace the state. During the 1850s, Molinari fled to Belgium to escape threats from France's Emperor Napoleon III. He returned to Paris during the 1860s to work for the influential newspaper, Le Journal des Débats, which he edited from 1871 to 1876. Molinari later edited the Journal des Économistes, the publication of the French Political Economy Society, from 1881 until 1909. In his 1899 book, The Society of Tomorrow, he proposed a federated system of collective security, and reiterated his support for private competing defense agencies. Molinari's critique of the state sometimes resulted in him opposing causes and events which might seemingly be aligned with his overall critique of power and privilege. An example of this was the American Civil War, which Molinari believed to be far more about the trade interests of northern industrialists than about slavery (though he did not deny that abolitionism was a part of the picture). "In his last work, published a year before his death in 1912, Molinari never relented:Raico, Ralph (2011-03-29) Neither the Wars Nor the Leaders Were Great, Mises Institute The American Civil War had not been simply a humanitarian crusade to free the slaves. The war "ruined the conquered provinces", but the Northern plutocrats pulling the strings achieved their aim: the imposition of a vicious protectionism that led ultimately "to the regime of trusts and produced the billionaires." Molinari's grave is located at Père Lachaise Cemetery in Paris, France. Recognition Some anarcho-capitalists consider Molinari to be the first proponent of anarcho-capitalism. In the preface to the 1977 English translation Murray Rothbard called "The Production of Security" the "first presentation anywhere in human history of what is now called anarcho-capitalism" though admitting that "Molinari did not use the terminology, and probably would have balked at the name." Austrian School economist Hans-Hermann Hoppe says that "the 1849 article 'The Production of Security' is probably the single most important contribution to the modern theory of anarcho-capitalism."Hoppe, Hans-Hermann. [http://archive.lewrockwell.com/hoppe/hoppe5.html Anarcho-Capitalism: An Annotated Bibliography] In the past, Molinari influenced some of the political thoughts of individualist anarchist Benjamin Tucker and the Liberty circle.David Hart's Gustave De Molinari And The Anti-Statist Liberal Tradition The market anarchist Molinari Institute, directed by philosopher Roderick Long, is named after Molinari, whom it terms the "originator of the theory of Market Anarchism."Molinari Institute References * Notes External links * Molinari Institute * Profile at the Ludwig von Mises Institute * Profile at Liberty Fund * The Society of Tomorrow by Molinari, published electronically by The Library of Economics and Liberty with annotations, biography, etc. * Some works by Molinari available in original French from Hervé de Quengo's site. * The original version of his article "The Production of Security" (1849), which was entitled in French: "De la production de la sécurité". * Gustave de Molinari, De la production de la sécurité (1849) * Gustave de Molinari, On the Production of Security (1849) * Category:1819 births Category:1912 deaths Category:19th-century economists Category:Anarcho-capitalists Category:Belgian anarchists Category:Belgian economists Category:Belgian libertarians Category:French Liberal School Category:Burials at Père Lachaise Cemetery Category:Classical economists Category:European classical liberals Category:Corresponding Members of the St Petersburg Academy of Sciences Category:Libertarian economists Category:Libertarian theorists Category:People from Liège Category:French libertarians